Gelman Fakes Being Sick and Gets Grounded
In Gelman's bedroom, Gelman was feeling unhappy. Gelman: Man! I believe I have to go to summer school. I don't want to go to school in the summer. I feel sick to go. Then Gelman thought of something. Gelman: Wait a minute! Sick? That gives me an idea! Gelman was feeling devious and had a cunning plan. He began to fake being sick, and then he got into bed. Ten minutes later, Gelman's father walked in and he called to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Gelman, it's time to go to summer school! Then Gelman's dad realised his son was feeling sick. Gelman's dad: Oh my god! Are you sick or something? Gelman: (Lawrence's voice) Yes. And when I'm sick, I got a funny croaky voice. Gelman's dad: Okay, I'll go get the thermometer! Then Gelman's dad went out to his son's room to get the thermometer. Later, he came back with a thermometer and gave it to Gelman. Gelman's dad: Here's a thermometer. Put this in your mouth until I come back to check your temperature. Then Gelman did as he was told, and put a thermometer in his mouth, and his dad walked out of Gelman's room. Gelman was feeling sneaky. Gelman: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! So gullible! Good thing I have hot chocolate! Gelman had got hot chocolate that his dad left for him. So Gelman put the thermometer into the cup of hot chocolate. Then he heard his dad soothing to him. Gelman's dad's voice: (Lawrence's voice) Okay, I'm coming back to check your temperature. Gelman quickly put his cup on the desk and went back in bed and put a thermometer back in his mouth. Then Gelman's dad returned, and he took the thermometer out of Gelman's mouth to check it. Gelman's dad was horrified, and he noticed that the temperature was 115. Gelman's dad: Oh my god! Your temperature is high! I'm afraid you can't go to school today. Gelman: (Lawrence's voice) But dad, I didn't pass the test. Gelman's dad: Well, maybe you can pass the test another time. Okay. Gelman: (Lawrence's voice): Okay. Then Gelman's dad walked out of his son's room. Gelman was feeling clever. Gelman: That was close. Now I'm going to play on the computer. Then Gelman got out of bed and he went on the computer. 30 minutes later, Gelman heard his dad calling. Gelman's dad's voice: Okay, Gelman! I'm coming back upstairs! Gelman quickly turned off his computer, and he jumped back in his bed quickly and he continued faking being sick. Gelman's dad returned. Gelman's dad: So how are you feeling? Gelman: (Lawrence's voice) Not so well. *cough* *cough* Gelman's dad: Oh my god! You're worse than I thought. Would you like some chicken noodle soup. Gelman: (Lawrence's dad) No thanks, dad. Then Gelman's dad walked away. Gelman's dad: Okay. Gelman's trick was working well, and he had a plan. Gelman got out of bed and he brought in the Ted DVD. Gelman: Now I'm going to watch Ted on DVD. Then Gelman turned on his TV and then he turned the DVD player on. He put the Ted DVD on, and he started to watch Ted. Two hours later, Gelman was feeling impressed. Gelman: That was an awesome movie! Then suddenly, Gelman's dad came, much to his son's shock, and he was shocked too. (scary Sound FX) Gelman: Uh oh! I mean... (Lawrence's voice) I'm supposed to be in bed. Gelman's dad looked annoyed. Gelman's dad: I think you're faking being sick. Let me check your real temperature. Then Gelman's dad checked his son's temperature, and he noticed that his son's temperature was 98.6. Gelman's dad was extremely angry and was throwing a fit. Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, how dare you fake being sick?! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no TV! Go to bed right now! Then Gelman did as he was told. CAST Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Lawrence as Gelman's sick voice and Gelman's dad's soothing voice Scary voice as Gelman dad's angry voice Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff Trivia